transformers_frontier_roblox_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Assault on Two Fronts
The Assault on Two Fronts storyline tells the story of Starscream's major assault on Cybertron with the single-minded goal of driving the Autobots off-world and claiming it for the Decepticons. One one side, Starscream and his forces barrage the Autobots with a relentless series of assaults while the Autobots encounter difficulties from a rear assault by Xenoking and the Xenoformer army. The battle ends with the Autobots forced to abandon the planet, leaving Starscream to assume command. Synopsis Agent is in the middle of the woods when he receives an alert that Cybertron is about to be attacked. As he is about to teleport out of the area, he is attacked by Six, who immobilizes him and brings him to a single member of Starscream's forces. Steeljaw explains that a truce has been established between the Xenoformers and that of Starscream's army, and that Xenoking has proposed a combined assault on Cybertron. Agent remarks that their plan won't succeed, and as Steeljaw is about to terminate him, Windblade arrives and drives both Cybertronians off. As she frees Agent, he tells her what Steeljaw told him and that they have to get word to Cybertron. Learning from Steeljaw that the Autobots might be aware of their plan, Starscream orders the legion to prepare to assault Cybertron immediately. Agent manages to get a warning off to Goldbug moments before his transmission is cut off by Fracture. Windblade arrives on Cybertron to deliver the news just as the alarms go off -- alerting them to Xenoking's arrival. Autobot forces commanded by Autobot Jazz are just in time to intercept the Xenoformers at the Sea of Rust while a Space Bridge delivers the Decepticons to the gates of Iacon. Xenoking smugly watches as the Autobots are driven back by his relentless assault, until interference from Windblade drives him to attack in his beast form. The Autobot defenses are soon overwhelmed and Starscream's forces march into Iacon. Goldbug confronts Starscream but is quickly overpowered until Agent himself arrives to back him up. Thunderhoof and Underbite are successful in shutting down the Autobots' communications array, but the appearance of Grimlock soon sends them packing. Xenoking gains the upper hand in his match with Windblade, but is soon cheated of his victory by Jazz. Agent successfully brings up Iacon's defenses, forcing the Decepticons to retreat to Kaon to regroup. Goldbug remarks that they won't be able to prevent another onslaught like that without Optimus Prime, who is currently on the far side of the Galaxy. Xenoking arrives at Kaon where Starscream outlines his plan. Xenoking believes that an assault from below is wise, and Starscream tells him to go for it. Starscream then sends Wingsworth with Clampdown to infiltrate Iacon. Olivia Holt arrives outside Kaon and locates Starscream's command center. She transmits a recording back to Iacon, however, she is assaulted by Six, who takes her captive. Starscream prevents her execution, recognizing her as an important figure to the Autobots. Goldbug asks Agent if the Dimensional Overlord can help them, but Agent responds that the Overlord cannot get involved. When Goldbug doubts his abilities to lead them to victory, Jazz puts his faith in him and reminds him that Speedimus Prime believed he was ready and that Optimus also thought he was ready. Starscream arrives outside Iacon and orders Goldbug to come see him or he will terminate Olivia. Unable to risk her life and despite her protests, Goldbug approaches the Decepticons alone. Below Iacon, Xenoking and the Xenoformers arrive at the command center where they discover Predwolf, who has established his own Nest. Xenoking approaches Predwolf in peace despite his initial assault and reminds him that they're both the same faction. He offers Predwolf a place at his side to help destroy the Autobots. Predwolf is at first hesitant, but agrees to help. Starscream demands that the Autobots immediately leave Cybertron and in exchange, he will release Olivia. Goldbug refuses to surrender the planet, and when Starscream's attention is diverted to Olivia's sudden escape, the Autobots attack. The Xenoformers breach the command center and overwhelm the Autobots, throwing Agent into space where he ends up in a black hole. Starscream neutralizes Grimlock, Fixit and Windblade, leaving only Goldbug, Hound and Olivia to hold the line. The Xenoformers quickly take control of the city's defenses, turning them on both the Autobots and Decepticons. Enraged, Starscream breaches the command center and demands an explanation. Xenoking then reveals that he has no interest in conquering Cybertron, but his only goals are the complete eradication of the Transformers. Starscream then blasts Xenoking, wounding him severely. Predwolf and the other Xenoformers concentrate fire, blasting the Air Commander out of the command center. Steeljaw and the other members of the legion then redirect their fire on the command center, enabling the Autobots to counterattack. The assault ends when Starscream blasts Goldbug in the back, taking him out of commission. With their leader down and most their forces crippled, the Autobots are forced to retreat in the Shuttles. Fracture releases his Mini-Cons Airazor and Divebomb, who successfully disable the city's defenses. Starscream offers amnesty to the Xenoformers, on the condition that they leave Cybertron immediately. Six complies, and orders the Xenoformers to take Xenoking and leave. Starscream then turns to watch the Autobot Shuttles abandon Cybertron. Steeljaw asks what his plan is now, and Starscream dubs himself "Emperor Starscream, Ruler of Cybertron" and that they will use Cybertron's influence to turn the Galaxy against the Autobots. Characters Autobots * Goldbug * Optimus Prime (mentioned only) * Olivia Holt * Hound * Fixit * Drift ** Safeguard ** Sparkplug * Agent * The Overlord (mentioned only) * Windblade * Grimlock * Jazz Decepticons * Starscream * Wingsworth * Steeljaw * Constructicons ** Scrapper ** Scavenger ** Mixmaster ** Long Haul ** Hook * Sixfire * Fracture ** Airazor ** Divebomb * Thunderhoof * Dragitron * Stunticons ** Motormaster ** Wildrider ** Breakdown ** Dead End ** Drag Strip * Thunderhoof * Clampdown * Underbite Xenoformers * Xenoking * Six * Razorstryke * Darkfang * Predwolf Notes and Trivia *None of the Constructicons or Stunticons have any lines during the battle. *Sixfire has only four lines throughout the battle, the first being "Time to dance, Autobots!" and the others being "Agh! Crush you!", "I'll make you EAT that blaster!" and "Bloody hell!" *Both Optimus Prime and the Overlord are absent from this story arc. *This isn't the first time Starscream has conquered Cybertron.